


Christmas Spirit

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Prompt: Roman sings Christmas Carols nonstop and if Logan hears one more rendition of "Jingle Bells" he is going to lose it.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, sanders-specs!

Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh…

Logan stared at his book, not taking in any of the words. The letters were starting to swim in his vision…or that may have been the book shaking slightly due to Logan’s tight grip on it. Roman’s voice carried throughout the house, making it impossible to get away from the infuriating songs he insisted on singing all day every day. 

It wasn’t even Thanksgiving yet, but it seemed that no one in the house cared about that. Ever since Halloween, Patton had started baking Christmas cookies, Virgil had been looking for trees they could put up (not that Logan would ever let them get a live tree again, not after last time, but he supposed the other boy hoped), and Roman…dear lord Roman. He hadn’t stopped singing Christmas carols. He could be heard singing in the shower, while they were eating, even after everyone had gone to bed. Logan could swear that he sang in his sleep. 

It was infuriating. No matter where Logan went, he was bombarded with Christmas. Just this morning, Virgil and Roman had started to bring in the Christmas decorations, Roman belting out whatever carol happened to be on his mind. 

Normally, Logan loved the holiday, but this was ridiculous. What was even more tiring was how many different versions there was of the same song. He doesn’t understand the purpose of it. The jingle bells will still be jingling all the way no matter who’s singing it or how it’s composed. Why does Roman insist on singing every single version? If he had to hear one more version of that song, he was going to lose his mind.

Sighing, Logan set his book aside. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it with the singing going on. He wasn’t even in the living room, but that didn’t’ seem to matter. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples, as if that would somehow get rid of the headache that had been brewing all afternoon. 

“Logan!” 

Logan jumped at the sudden noise, and then was immediately annoyed. He was not one to be startled lightly. He turned to see Patton standing the doorway to his room, his blue shirt covered in flour from probably yet another batch of gingerbread cookies. 

“What is it Patton?” Logan asks. 

“Come join us! We’re just finishing up decorating.” 

“Patton I’d much rather…” 

Patton frowned and walked over to him, cutting Logan off by grabbing his hand. “Family time!” Patton declared. 

Logan huffs in annoyance, but when Patton called family time, there was no getting out of it. They walked down the stairs, the railing having been wrapped with garland and Christmas lights. The living room, of course, had been entirely decorated. The tree stood in the corner with its multi colored lights, ornaments and garland wrapped around it, Roman’s snowy village adorned the small kitchen table (not that any of them ever used it throughout the year…) complete with light up trees and houses. The fireplace was decorated with candles and had all of their stockings hanging from it (a tradition Logan always found pointless. They were not children anymore, though Patton and Roman loved them. Logan had a suspicion that Virgil looked forward to the small presents he’d find Christmas morning as well). 

Currently, Roman was putting the star on the tree while Virgil sat with the outdoor lights wrapped around him. He seemed to be trying to untangle the lights, but he wasn’t having much luck. Though there was a small scowl on his face, he did seem to be enjoying himself, in his own way. 

“Logan!” Roman says when he steps away from the tree. “There you are! What do you think?” 

“It’s the same as it looks every year, Roman,” Logan says blandly. 

“Oh come on, have a little Christmas spirit,” Roman says. 

“I will, when it’s December,” Logan says, headed for the kitchen which, yes, was a mess from baking. 

“Scrooge!” Virgil calls after him. 

Logan rolled his eyes at that. Normally Virgil would be sulking with him, but it seemed that Roman had roped him into the early celebrating this year. 

Logan took a much needed aspirin before turning to try and escape back to his room, but before he could even take a step towards the stairs, someone grabbed his hand and spun him around. 

“Come on Logan,” Roman says with a grin, “don’t be such a grouch.” 

“I am only being reasonable,” Logan says. “I do not understand your insistence with starting Christmas so early!” 

Roman laughs, pulling Logan into the living room, where it seems Virgil has given up on untangling the lights and was now eating gingerbread cookies with Patton. “Can you blame us for being excited? It’s the best time of year!” Roman exclaims. “Tell me, don’t these decorations bring happiness to your heart? Don’t the songs just make you want to sing along?!”

“No,” Logan deadpans. 

Three faces dropped a little. 

“C’mon Lo,” Virgil says. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Perhaps,” Logan says, tugging his hand out of Roman’s, “however we do still have a holiday to get through.” 

There was a collective groan as Logan turned towards the stairs. Again, though, before he could get there, someone stopped him by wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “But all I want for Christmas is you, Lo!” 

Logan felt his stomach twist as he struggled to get out of Patton’s grip. “No—”

It was too late. Someone had already turned the song on and it blared through the radio. 

I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need…

Roman’s voice sang along with it, a good bit lower to fit his voice, of course. Patton gabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him back into the living room. 

“You’re all insufferable,” Logan stated. Patton only grinned at him before pulling a hesitant Virgil to his feet. Roman caught Logan’s hands and started moving around with him, attempting to get Logan to dance. 

Roman grinned at him and spun him around, wrapping his arms around Logan at “holding on to me so tight” singing right in his ear. On the other side of the room, Logan saw Patton dancing with Virgil, who looked shy about it but there was no mistaking the smile on his face. 

Okay, he had to admit that the song was catchy. And that the decorations made the house feel a bit more homey. And that he liked seeing Virgil, who was so held back and hesitant most of the year, having fun. Also that Roman’s singing was that bad. At least he could sing. 

Roman grinned as Logan sighed and started dancing with him rather than being dragged around. He dances through the entire song with each of them, not being able to help the laughter that was bubbling out of him at the very clear fact that none of them could dance, not even Roman (though he refused to admit it). 

Despite the fact that Christmas was over a month away…Logan couldn’t help but smile at how much fun they were all having. 

When the song ended, they all collapsed on the couch together, breathless from dancing and laughing at each other. Logan was smushed between Roman and Virgil, who gave him a shy but pleased smile. 

“I think tonight calls for hot chocolate and The Polar Express!” Patton exclaims. 

Logan couldn’t help but smile softly and roll his eyes. “That sounds wonderful, Patton.”


End file.
